


Back to You

by nadiaselite



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: But I wrote this, F/M, Hot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I suck at tags, angsty, caos, i just want them back, idk - Freeform, it's late and i should be sleeping, kind of, low key a mess, nabrina au, nabrina rights, post part two fic, soft, this is a tragic mess, this is enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Sabrina brings Nick back from hell. The reunion of my dreams.





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie I wrote this in an hour. I'll let you be the judge of whether it's good or not. This is my first nabrina fic so please, PLEASE comment to let me know what you thought. I'll write more depending on if you like this or not.

“I can’t believe you did it. You’re a genius, Sabrina Spellman.” Nick sweeps her off her feet and swings her in the air as he presses a deep kiss to her lips. The feeling of the cold earthly breeze mixed with the smell of her perfume feels like heaven to him. Every day in that hell hole he has spent thinking of her. And to finally hold her in his arms was a dream he never thought he’d see come true. Pulling away he sets her back down keeping one arm wrapped around her petite waist and one cupping her face in the palm of his hand, his thumb softly gliding along her bottom lip. “I never should have underestimated you.”

A tear runs down her cheek as she stares back down at the ground. The feeling of regret that she’d carried for so long washing over her once again. “I’m sorry, Nick.”

She tries to pull away, but he tightens his hold on her. He lowers himself to catch her eye, holding her by the back of her neck. Wiping away her tears he lets out a deep sigh. “No. You don’t get to apologize.”

Sabrina can see the pain in his eyes and it triggers all the dark images she’d drawn in her head of him all alone. All the nights she spent thinking of how much he’d sacrificed for her. Her hand reaches up to his face, her fingers tracing the outline of his messy beard. A soft sob slips through her lips. 

“You don’t get to apologize when you’ve done nothing wrong.” Nick holds her hands in his pulling them to her lips as he presses a line of kisses across her knuckles and to the tips of her fingers. All he can think about is worshiping every part of her. His lips pressed against every patch of skin that covers her beautiful body to thank her for everything she’s done for him. “I hurt you. And I spent every day regretting it.”

“Nick.”

“Sabrina. Please.” His eyes run over her once more taking in her disheveled hair and blood stains cheeks. All the pain her eyes carried and the sorrow in her voice. All because of him. The lengths she’d gone to bring him back it all weighed heavily on his heart. “I love you, Spellman. I have always loved you.”

Grabbing his face she presses her forehead to his closing her eyes upon feeling the warmth from his touch. “I love you more than you’ll ever understand, Nicholas Scratch.”

“Then take me home.”

With that, she quickly whirs them away in a small flurry. Within seconds they’re inside the safety of her home. Almost immediately they’re surrounded by everyone. Ambrose, Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda, Prudence, Agatha, and Dorcas. 

“Nick?” Prudence’s voice breaks, tears welled up in her eyes as she takes in his appearance. 

“Sabrina, how could you be so reckless? How could you have done all of this alone?” Zelda’s voice is filled with rage, but her eyes are filled with nothing but admiration. 

Hilda, on the other hand, doesn’t say a word. She simply wraps her arms around both of them. “Thank Satan you’re both here, safe and sound.” 

“Cousin.” Ambrose’s mouth is held wide open as he looks between the two of them. After a moment he finally finds the courage to smile. “You’re unbelievable. Do you know that?”

Sabrina is too happy to say anything. Instead, she intertwines her fingers with Nicholas’ and simply lets out a sigh of relief. Relief that he was back. Relief that their completely insane plan worked. Relief that she could finally go back to being happy again without feeling the pain of losing Nick, her Nick.

“I know we have a lot to catch up on, but right now I’d just like to take a shower and get to sleep in a proper bed if that’s okay.” Nick gives Sabrina’s hand a squeeze, a nervous smile on his face as he meets Aunt Zelda’s eye.

“Well, of course.” Aunt Zelda clears her throat handing off Leticia to Prudence. “Ambrose, please get Nicholas some clothes. Sabrina, I assume you can show him where the bathroom is. Agatha, Dorcas, Hilda if you would please help me in the kitchen. I believe dear Nicholas would appreciate a fine dinner right about now.”

“Yes, please.” Nick wraps his arms around Aunt Zelda catching her off guard. It takes her a moment to move past her shock and return his embrace. “Thank Miss Spellman. I can’t even begin to explain how much I appreciate all that you’re doing for me.”

“Nicholas Scratch, you are always welcome in my home after everything you’ve done for my niece and this family. There is always room for you here.” She gives him one last squeeze before allowing them to head off.

Sabrina doesn’t let go of his hand, she can’t quite get herself to. Too scared that somehow if she let him go that he’d disappear into an abyss and she’d lose him altogether. The thought of losing him was scarier than anything else she could imagine right now. Because living in a world without him felt incomplete. Like a part of her was missing.

As if reading her mind Nick whispers in her ear, “I’m not going anywhere. You can relax now.”

Sabrina doesn’t budge, instead, she buries her face into his bare sweaty chest and holds him closer. But whatever she does it feels like nothing is close enough. All she wants to do is be wrapped up in his arms all night. She wants to hold him until the pain of the time they’d spent apart was gone. Until she knew he wasn’t going to be taken from her again. 

Ambrose walks through the door with a stack of clothes in his hands. His cheeks quickly grow red as he notices the two of them. “Sorry to interrupt. But these are for you.” 

“Thank you, Ambrose.”

“No need.” Ambrose flashes a soft smile in his direction. And Sabrina can see how grateful he is to have him back as well. Because as much as she missed him, everyone else did too. “It’s nice to have you back my friend.”

“It’s nice to be back.” 

Ambrose doesn’t waste any time as he excuses himself leaving the two of them alone. Sabrina allows Nick to get into the bath as she cleans up her room. Setting and resetting everything so it’s perfect for Nick’s first night back on Earth. As excited as she is she’s even more nervous. It was the first night in what felt like an eternity that she was going to be back in her bed with him by her side. 

As she sets the last candle on her nightstand she hears the door to her bathroom swing open. Quickly spinning around she feels her knees trembling beneath her threatening to give out. The sight of the Nicholas Scratch is absolutely breathtaking. The way the water drips down his beautiful chest, the way his long wet hair dangles across his forehead, the way his towel hangs so low on his waist. Her eyes just don’t know where to look.

Nick can see her struggling to keep her focus. His lips curl into his signature smirk that makes her insides turn upside down. Soon she finds it too hot to breathe the only thought on her mind is ripping off that towel and having him all to herself. 

But as unlucky as ever there’s a knock on the door. Nick slyly slips back into the bathroom as Sabrina bucks up the courage to answer it. To her surprise, it’s Prudence carrying a tray of food.

“Sorry Sabrina, this is all for Nicky.” She brushes past her and sets the food on the nightstand rolling her eyes at the sight of all the candles displayed around the room. “Plans for a big night?”

“Maybe.”

“Well, Sabrina. You better make it worth his while. Because you may have gotten him out of there but there’s no saying for how long.” Prudence flashes a sad smile at her and for the first time ever Sabrina feels like she cares. Genuine advice without the side of snarkiness. But since she’d gotten back from taking out Father Blackwood with Ambrose it felt like they were finally on good terms. Because they both went through a lot together and understood each other’s pain. It was mutual respect they’d developed for one another that progressed to what she hoped was a friendship. Prudence peers over her shoulder one last time. “Have a good night.”

She closes the door behind her leaving Sabrina lost in a daze in the middle of the room. Life had changed so quickly and she couldn’t quite wrap her mind around it. Although things were finally starting to go in the right direction she was too scared to let herself believe all the bad was over just yet. She was skeptical that her life could ever just be normal.

Torn from her thoughts when Nicholas places his hands on her waist she finds herself leaning into his hold. His warm breath running along the back of her neck sends her head rolling back, her eyes squeeze shut as she enjoys the moment. His arms wrap tightly around her holding her tight against his chest. He presses a soft kiss to the crook of her neck. “I’ve missed you.”

All she can manage to do is let out a soft groan in response. The way her body reacts to every move he makes is almost unbearable. In one swift motion, he sweeps her off her feet quickly locking the door before carrying her towards the bed. When he finally lies her down on her bed she takes a moment to really breathe him in. Taking in every beautiful feature of his face. All the things she’d tried to commit to her memory. Every little micromovement he made was engraved into her mind. The way his tongue ran along his bottom lip when he was eager. The way his eyes grew dark when he wanted to kiss her. The way his fingers tapped on the small of her back when he was nervous. The way his breathing grew heavier when she touched him. Every little thing that she’d missed so much was back in her hold. 

Until it wasn’t. 

Her body shoots up as she wakes up from her dream. The darkness still taking over her room. She’s sweating and her heart beats rapidly. She frantically looks around the room for a sign that it was real. That he was here. But she’s still there. She’s still alone. And she still feels as empty as ever.

Her chest tightens up as the tears stream down her cheeks. She can’t catch her breath anymore. It feels like all the oxygen has been ripped from her lungs. She can’t do it. She can’t do it anymore. She can’t live like this. She can’t live without him. It physically pains her. It has consumed her entire life. He isn’t just a boyfriend. He never was. Nicholas Scratch is the love of her life. 

And she will get him back if it’s the last thing she does.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH I AM SO SORRY. PLEASE. I HAVE NO WORDS. 
> 
> you can yell at me in the comments or on twitter. my username is @brunnhildesthor :) 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
